Eres irreemplazable Team 19
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Otabek ha estado muy ausente últimamente, pasa más tiempo con Yuri Plisestky que con sus mejores amigos y eso está atormentando a Jean provocando discusiones constantes entre ambos. Pero Jean se llevará una gran sorpresa al enterarse de la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Otabek. Team 19 Con un poco de OtaJJ


Eran las nueve de la noche, Leo iba a su departamento con sus mejores amigos Jean y Otabek después de una bonita tarde con su pareja Guang, se sentía cansado y feliz.

Al llegar al departamento sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, pero desde afuera se escuchaba cierta discusión, Leo suspiró, no puede ser posible, al abrir la puerta allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos discutiendo.

— ¡Lo que haga con Yuri no te incumbe! —exclamó Otabek furioso.

— ¡Ooohhh claro! ¡Entonces no dejes tus malditos condones regados por allí—exclamó Jean igual de furioso.

— ¡Ya te dije mil veces que los condones no son míos! Se los cuido a Yuri.

— ¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonto!

—Tonto no ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Chicos basta! ¡Hasta afuera se oyen sus gritos! —exclamó Leo—¿qué rayos pasa ahora?

—Pasa que el hombre aquí presente volvió a dejar sus condones regados en su habitación—dijo Jean.

—En primer lugar los condones no son míos, y en segundo lugar no tienes ningún derecho de husmear en mi habitación—se defendió Otabek.

—Oh claro ¡No quieres admitir que te acuestas con Yuri!

— ¡Maldita sea Jean! Yuri es sólo un amigo no me provoca ninguna atracción ¡Además no soy gay!

— ¡Es suficiente! Es la tercera vez en esta semana que están discutiendo, Jean, no debes husmear en habitaciones ajenas.

— ¡Él me provoca hacerlo! Todo el tiempo está con Yuri, ni siquiera desayuna con nosotros.

—Porque necesito hacer el estúpido proyecto y mi compañero de equipo es Yuri, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Leo se masajeaba la frente, maldición, se estaba cansando de las discusiones de estos dos por algo tanto tonto.

—Chicos, estoy cansado y necesito dormir, ustedes también deberían ir a dormir, o por lo menos guardar silencio de una buena vez—dicho eso Leo se fue a su habitación.

Era sin duda un desastre, desde hace poco más de una semana, les habían encargado un trabajo en equipos en la universidad y a Otabek le tocó hacer equipo con Yuri Plisetsky, todo iba bien al inicio hasta que Otabek comenzó a descuidar la rutina de los tres debido a que el trabajo lo estaba carcomiendo, para Leo no había problema, él sabía que todo era por el proyecto, pero de algún modo eso ha estado molestando a Jean causándole muchos celos al moreno, era como si se sintiera reemplazado por el kazajo.

Joder, era como una pareja de enamorados en el que la novia le hace un sinfín de escenas de celos a su novio, era realmente estresante, pero también comprendía un poco a Jean, para él era muy importante las rutinas porque eran como la unión de los tres, desayunar, comer, cenar, noches de películas, historias de terror, días de campo, todo lo compartían entre los tres y ahora se sentía abandonado por el kazajo.

Sin duda era algo difícil.

Era otro gran día, el trío se alistaba para ir a la universidad, Leo preparaba el desayuno y Jean acomodaba la mesa, mientras tanto Otabek le mandaba un correo a Yuri.

—Otabek ¿podrías recalentar la comida de ayer?

—Lo siento Leo, necesito terminar esto.

— ¿Es de tu proyecto?

—Sí, tengo que mandarle una información a Yuri.

—Sí Leo, no molestes a Otabek, ¿Qué no ves que lo más importante para él ahora es Yuri? —dijo Jean con ironía causando que Otabek arrugara el entrecejo.

— ¿Enserio te pondrás así desde tan temprano? —preguntó molesto Otabek.

— ¿De qué hablas? Sólo digo la verdad, Yuri es tan importante para ti que no puedes ser capaz ni de ayudarnos a poner la mesa.

—Chicos...

— ¡No es que no quiera ayudar con la mesa! Sino que tengo que enviarle temprano esto a Yuri.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo enviaste ayer?

— ¡Porque estuve toda la puta noche terminando gran parte del proyecto! —Otabek estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Chicos...

— ¡Ese proyecto es para dentro de dos semanas! ¡Tienes mucho tiempo aún!

— ¡Me cago en...!

Furioso, Otabek se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Jean para arrebatarle violentamente los platos y ponerlos en la mesa.

— ¡¿Ya estás feliz?! ¡Puse los putos platos!

— ¡Lo hiciste sólo para callarme no porque te naciera!

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí Jean?!

— ¡De acuerdo basta! —exclamó Leo hastiado—no es posible que sea tan temprano y ya estén discutiendo, quiero desayunar en paz y no quiero escuchar ni pío ¡¿quedó claro?!

Jean y Otabek asintieron, no era normal ver a Leo tan molesto.

Las horas en la universidad pasaron rápido, Otabek iba camino a una tienda junto con Yuri.

— ¿Enserio volvieron a discutir? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, joder, me comienza a doler la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

—En primera porque esto es algo humillante y en segunda...porque...tks ¿eso importa?

— ¿Por qué no admites que todo esto lo haces por Jean?

—Maldita sea Yuri no digas estupideces.

—Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, desde que viste a Jean triste por no poder comprar ese estúpido collar de mejores amigos para tu cumpleaños has estado trabajando en este lugar, no eres capaz de vivir sin la sonrisa de Jean.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?

—Joder, ¿por qué de todos los lugares tuviste que elegir este?

—Porque los dueños son amigos de mi padre y porque pagan muy bien.

—Sin mencionar los condones gratis.

—Joder no me recuerdes esos condones, Jean volvió a husmear mi habitación y cuando los vio se puso furioso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Piensa que me acuesto contigo y por eso lo uso.

— ¡Mierda que horror!

—Lo sé, enserio quiero que esta mierda acabe, Leo también está perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás a Jean?

—Pronto

Dicho eso, ambos entraron a la tienda.

Eran las diez de la noche, Leo iba directo al baño a lavarse los dientes para dormir cuando de pronto ve a Jean sentado en el sofá con la pijama puesta y cruzando tanto brazos como piernas con el ceño fruncido y el celular en la mano, Leo suspiró, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, sin más se acercó al moreno.

—Jean, ya pasan de las nueve y media, ¿por qué sigues despierto?

—Ese es el problema, Otabek siempre está aquí a las nueve y ya son las diez, le he marcado cinco veces y no me contesta su celular, seguro está en un hotel con Yuri.

Leo se masajeaba la frente, ¿enserio tenía que pasar otra noche por lo mismo?

—Estamos hablando de Otabek, te aseguro que él está bien, debes dormir Jean.

— ¡No puedo Leo! Si Otabek tiene un romance con Yuri por qué no lo dice y ya, él no es de los que ocultan esas cosas, ha tenido sexo con otras mujeres sin siquiera ser sus novias.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, no es de los que ocultan esas cosas, si se estuviera acostando con Yuri ya nos lo hubiera dicho sin problema.

— ¡¿Pero por qué Yuri?!

Leo se sentía frustrado, tomó a Jean de los hombros y lo miró fijamente.

—Jean, esto ha llegado muy lejos, has tenido muchos ataques de ira y eso no es normal, tú no eres así, pero desde que Otabek pasa tanto tiempo con Yuri te has vuelto irreconocible, nunca te he visto tan furioso, ni siquiera esa vez en la que Otabek rompió tu dinosaurio de peluche cuando teníamos siete años, dime la verdad Jean ¿es realmente el que Otabek pase tiempo con otro amigo lo que te molesta o...es algo más?

— ¿D-De qué hablas?

—Jean, a ti... ¿Te gusta Ota...?

Pero Leo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del departamento fue abierta por Otabek quien acababa de llegar.

Jean no tardó en volver a fruncir el ceño.

—Veo que te la pasaste muy bien con Yuri, llegas muy cansado.

—Es obvio que estoy cansado pedazo de imbécil, el proyecto es agotador.

— ¿Y ese proyecto incluye condones de sabores? Porque puedo oler la fresa plática desde aquí.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, si quieres saber si fui a un hotel con Yuri la respuesta es NO.

— ¿Entonces por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

—No quería interrupciones ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah claro ¿ahora soy un estorbo para ti?

— ¡¿Vas a tomarte como ataque todo lo que te diga?!

—Chicos, es claro que todos estamos cansados, mejor vayamos a dormir—dijo Leo intentando calmar el ambiente, pero era imposible.

— ¡Esto se ha salido de control! Que si me acuesto con Yuri, que si me voy a un hotel con Yuri, que si no te contesto ¡¿cuál es tu puto problema?!

— ¿Quieres saber que tengo? El lunes fui a preguntarle a Mila por el proyecto ya que ella está en el mismo salón que tú, me estaba preocupando verte tan cansado y estresado y quería ayudarte así que le pedí información a Mila ¿y sabes qué me dijo? ¡Que en ningún momento encargaron tal proyecto!

Otabek abrió los ojos con estupor, maldición nunca contó con que Jean haría algo así.

— ¿Por qué has estado mintiendo? Si tienes un romance con Yuri sólo dilo.

— ¡Y te dije que no soy gay!

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

— ¡Por esto maldita sea! —exclamó Otabek hastiado mostrándole una cajita al moreno.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso?

—Sólo ábrelo.

Jean lo miró desconcertado pero le hizo caso, tomó la cajita y al abrirla sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

Era un bonito collar parecido al que quería comprarle a Otabek en su cumpleaños.

—Pero Otabek...

Pero Jean se volvió a sorprender cuando Otabek desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver el collar que hacía juego con el de Jean.

—N-No entiendo.

Otabek suspiró, ya no valía la pena mentir.

—Es cierto, nunca hubo tal proyecto...yo...he estado trabajando en un sex shop.

No hacía falta decir que la cara de Jean era todo un poema.

— ¡¿Un sex shop?! Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando fuiste a aquella tienda para comprar este juego de collares para mi cumpleaños, llegaste justo cuando se habían agotado y eso te puso triste y...bueno yo...joder...yo...no me gusta verte triste.

Jean miraba sorprendido al kazajo.

—Y entonces pensé comprarlos porque sabía que tener este juego para ambos te haría feliz, le conté a Leo sobre esto y le hice prometerme no decirte nada, él ya sabía que yo trabajaba en un sex shop.

Jean miró sorprendido a Leo quien le dedicaba una sonrisa resignada.

—Los dueños de esa tienda tenían ambos collares, los conozco por ser amigos de mi padre, yo se los quise comprar pero en vez de pedirme dinero me pidieron ayuda ya que la persona que vende la mercancía estaba de vacaciones y la clientela llegaba demasiado y...bueno con tal de tener estos tontos collares acepté, los condones eran cortesía de los dueños, a los trabajadores les regalas tres cajas de condones como agradecimiento, Yuri me descubrió trabajando en esa tienda, es el único de mi salón que sabe que trabajo allí y como necesitaba dinero extra se unió para trabajar conmigo, por eso hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, no porque estemos saliendo, y si no te contestaba era precisamente porque me marcaste en mis horas de trabajo y me fue imposible devolverte la llamada.

Jean estaba sin habla, ¿entonces todos esos días de ausencia era porque estaba trabajando para comprar el juego de collares? Se sentía tonto.

—Otabek yo...yo...en verdad lo siento, nunca imaginé que...

El moreno no dejaba de tartamudear, no encontraba las palabras para disculparse.

Otabek suspiró, y con un sonrojo en las mejillas se rascó la nuca.

—Eres irremplazable Jean, ya deberías saberlo.

— ¿Eh?

—Es cierto que Yuri me cae bien, digamos que nos entendemos de algún modo, tenemos casi la misma personalidad, pero entre él y yo nunca habrá nada, no me siento de esa forma con él, yo...maldición Jean, nosotros tres hemos sido amigos desde el kínder, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que los cambiaría por alguien más? O...que te cambiaría a ti.

—Otabek...

—Nunca sería capaz de cambiarte, a veces puedes ser molesto e irritante además de infantil y dramático y...de algún modo...eso...eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—Y-Yo...

Leo no decía nada, las cosas se calmaban y se ponían interesantes.

—Joder, a lo que quiero llegar es que no te preocupes si llegas a ser reemplazado porque nunca lo serás, eres mi mejor amigo junto con Leo, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, y yo...me gusta verte feliz.

Jean se tapó la boca impresionado, sentía tantas emociones en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa Leo se posicionó atrás de Otabek y le dio un leve empujoncito acercándolo a Jean.

— ¿P-Pero qué haces Leo?

—Estos bonitos momentos siempre terminan con un abrazo.

—Escucha no creo que Jean.

Pero el kazajo fue interrumpido al sentir unos grandes brazos abrazar su cuello con fuerza casi tirándolo.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz Otabek! —exclamó el canadiense con una gran sonrisa.

Otabek tardó en reaccionar, pero siendo el orgulloso que es no le devolvió el abrazo, más bien colocó sus manos en la cintura de Jean, una manera de corresponder el abrazo.

Leo miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa, las cosas por fin se calmarían.

—Ya Jean, ya me agradeciste ya puedes soltarme—dijo Otabek con un sonrojo, las muestras de cariño de Jean eran un poco...vergonzosas.

—Je, lo siento.

—Por cierto Otabek, ¿qué harás con todos los condones que tienes en tu habitación? —preguntó Leo.

Otabek arqueó una ceja, es cierto, hasta ahora no había pensado en qué hacer con los condones, inevitablemente sus ojos chocaron con los de Jean, ambos se miraban fijamente como...como si...

¡NO!

Ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Y-Ya veré qué hacer con los condones.

Joder, no podía creer que por un momento imaginó usar los condones con Jean, definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

Leo los miró desconcertado pero sin dejar de sonreír, bueno, después de todo hasta en las mejores amistades existen discusiones.

 **Fin**


End file.
